A Wedding To Remember
by Ilex the Elder
Summary: On the eve of Ash's wedding to Misty, Delia recounts the hilarious story of her and Samuel's wedding to their daughter Laurel. This is one of the "missing chapters" from 'Til Death Do Us Part'.
1. Chapter 1

"…and the Nidoking and Nidoqueen lived happily ever after. The end."

"Oh, Mom, that was such a good story. Read me another."

"Laurel, it's way past your bedtime," Delia said as she put the storybook away.

"I know, Mom, but I can't sleep. I'm too excited about Ash and Misty getting married tomorrow." For the hundredth time, seven-year old Laurel Oak gazed excitedly at her light blue flower girl's dress that was hanging on the hook next to her closet. 

"I am too, Laurel, but if you don't get some sleep, you're going to be absolutely exhausted tomorrow."

"One more story, Mom, please?" Laurel begged.

Delia smiled at the sight of her daughter's big brown eyes pleading for her to tell one more bedtime story. Except for the dark hair, Laurel was a carbon copy of her.

Delia couldn't refuse those eyes. "All right, you win," Delia said as Laurel smiled in triumph. "What story would you like to hear next? _Jigglypuff's Concert? Goodnight, Gloom? The Caterpie in the Hat?_"

"Tell me about the time when you and Daddy got married," Laurel said as she leaned back on her pillow.

"Well, that's a pretty long story…"

"Please, Mom? Then I'll go right to sleep, I promise."

"All right, Laurel." Delia fluffed the pillow next to her daughter's and propped herself up. Laurel snuggled contentedly in her mother's arms as Delia began her story.

"When your father and I got married, it was in the middle of June…"

--- 

Professor Oak was busy overseeing the preparations in the gardens surrounding his laboratory. He and Delia were getting married the next day, and there were a million last-minute details that had to be taken care of: call the caterer, make sure the chairs were set up in the garden, see that the minister had directions to the house, check on the hotel reservations for the honeymoon…so many things to do. He had already sent Ash to pick up Delia's ring, and Gary was getting everyone's tuxedos at the rental shop. Tracey was tidying up the house in preparation for tomorrow's guests while Brock was making some last-minute phone calls.

"Yes. Have it delivered at seven o'clock tonight. Great! Bye." Brock hung up the phone and rubbed his hands gleefully together. "It's all taken care of," he smiled at Tracey.

"Boy, is Professor Oak going to be surprised tonight!" Tracey said.

"Surprised about what?" Ash inquired as he came into the room and tossed the box with the ring inside it to Tracey. "Here, best man, take care of that." 

"The little bachelor party we're going to throw for him tonight," Brock said with a naughty grin.

"I thought he said he didn't want a bachelor party," Ash said as he sat down in the chair at Professor Oak's workstation and started spinning lazily in a circle.

"Oh, he said he didn't, but I think he'll change his mind when he sees the entertainment we hired!"

"What entertainment?" Gary said as he smacked Ash on the back of the head. "Get out of Grandpa's chair, loser, you'll break it!"

"Shut up, Gary," Ash said as he swatted back at his rival.

"Somehow I can't see the two of you as step-uncle and step-nephew," Tracey commented.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Gary growled as he dumped the pile of tuxedos on Ash's lap. "So did you get the cake for Grandpa's party?"

"Yep, it'll be here at seven tonight."

"Now how are we going to get Professor Oak to stay here until seven?" Ash mused. "Usually he and Mom go out to dinner or a movie or something like that."

"Leave everything to me," said Tracey. "I've got a plan."

--- 

"Professor Oak, Professor!" A frantic Tracey came running up to him in the garden.

"What is it, Tracey?"

"I've screwed up big time! I accidentally deleted the entire program for the Pokémon storage system!" 

"What?!" This was the last thing he needed the day before his wedding. 

Tracey hastily explained. "I was in the middle of categorizing the flying-type Pokémon database, and it locked up. When I restarted the computer, I must've hit the wrong key because now the Pokémon storage system file is gone!" 

"All right, Tracey, don't panic," Professor Oak reassured his near-hysterical assistant. "Let's go back to the lab and see if we can recover the program. It might take several hours, though."

As he and Professor Oak walked back up the hill to the laboratory, Tracey turned and gave the thumbs-up sign to Brock.

--- 

"Jess, are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"It's perfect, James! Now shut up and get inside!" She shoved James back inside the giant cake and shut the lid while Meowth rang the doorbell to the Oak Pokémon Research Laboratory.

"Disguises on," Jessie told Meowth as the two of them donned mustaches and deliveryman's uniforms.

"We have a delivery for Professor Oak," Jessie said in a low voice, trying to sound as masculine as possible as Brock answered the door.

"Great! Bring it inside. Hee-hee, this is going to be so perfect!" Brock said gleefully as Jessie and Meowth pushed the giant cake inside the door. 

"You're right, it is going to be perfect," Jessie whispered to Meowth as they rolled the cake down the hallway to the lab.

"The purr-fect heist," Meowth concurred. "All these Pokémon to steal!"

"Okay, Tracey, let's see if this will do the trick," Professor Oak said as he clicked the mouse on the workstation's computer.

"Speaking of tricks…" said Brock.

Professor Oak turned around to see Brock and two deliverymen entering the lab with a giant cake.

"Surprise!" Ash and Gary popped out from their hiding places in the hall.

"What on earth?" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"It's your bachelor party, Professor," Brock said as he put on a party hat. "We're going to celebrate your last night as a free man."

"Oh, look, Professor," Tracey casually remarked as he clicked the mouse three times. "I found the Pokémon storage system file."

Professor Oak then realized that he had been set up.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want a…"

"Come on, Grandpa, lighten up," Gary said as he handed his grandfather a noisemaker. "It's time for the show!"

Jessie nodded to Meowth, who pressed a button on the CD player that he was carrying in his paws.

As the striptease music began, the top of the cake began to shake.

"I hear someone's getting married," squealed a voice from inside the cake. "Let me be the first to congratulate the lucky man!" 

All five of them watched open-mouthed as the top of the cake popped open and out stepped James, resplendent in a blonde wig, silver bikini (complete with tassels), and an enormous pair of fake breasts.

"Ooooooh! Who's the lucky guy?" James cooed as he stepped out of the cake to reveal that he was wearing fishnet stockings and a pair of high heels.

The four teenage boys pointed to a mortified Professor Oak.

James danced over to Professor Oak and shook his huge breasts in the older man's face.

"That is the strangest woman I've ever seen," Ash remarked as he and Gary ogled James' incredible cleavage.

"If this is supposed to be turning me on, it's not working," Tracey whispered to Brock.

"Boy, James is really gettin' into it," Meowth commented as he and Jessie silently started sneaking out of the lab. By now, James had climbed onto a table and was merrily swinging his tassels. "Ya' know, for a guy, he's really got a nice pair of…"

"Save it, Meowth," Jessie hissed. "We came here to steal Pokémon, not watch a freak show." The two started down the hallway, only to be confronted by Pikachu.

"Well, lookie here," said Meowth with an evil grin. "It's our old friend, Pikachu! Come here, ya' little rodent!"

Jessie lunged for Pikachu, who ran down the hall and into an open door. "Come back here!"

The two followed Pikachu into a darkened room. "Where are you, Pikachu?" Meowth said as he flipped the light switch, then gasped in horror as he and Jessie saw that the room was filled with hundreds of Beedrill. Professor Oak was in the middle of doing a study on the collective behavior of bug-type Pokémon and had been raising Beedrill. The Beedrill started buzzing angrily at the two intruders and began to gather in a swarm.

"Yahhh!" Jessie and Meowth flew down the hall as the Beedrill began their pursuit. 

"Oh, I'm hot tonight," James purred seductively as he started fondling his large breasts to the astonishment of the five wide-eyed males.

Jessie and Meowth dashed into the lab and knocked over the table where James had been conducting his dance. As his wig fell off, James tumbled to the floor and landed on his chest. Both breasts exploded with a loud bang.

"Sorry, show's over," Jessie said hastily as the three quickly untangled themselves and ran for the door. 

"That was the weirdest show I've ever seen," said Ash as he watched the trio speed out the door and into the night. 

"That's an understatement," concurred Brock as everyone dived for cover under tables and chairs to avoid being stung by the mob of angry Beedrill that had just flown into the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still think this isn't a good idea, Jessie," Meowth said the next morning as he stood on the doorstep of the Oak Pokémon Research Laboratory once again.

"Just shut up and ring the doorbell!" Jessie ordered.

Tracey, who was in the middle of fastening the buttons on his tuxedo shirt, answered the door.

"Hello?" 

At the door was a tall, bearded man dressed in black clerical garb. The man had a catlike face and appeared to be fumbling with something under his robes.

"Uh, I'm here to perform the wedding ceremony," the man said, quickly looking up.

"Hey, Professor! The Reverend's here," Tracey shouted down the hall.

Professor Oak, who was busy scrambling about nervously trying to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, appeared in the hall half-dressed.

"You're not Reverend Martin," Professor Oak exclaimed breathlessly as he pulled on the jacket of his tuxedo.

"No, he couldn't make it. He had an emergency. Something about converting rice."

Professor Oak swore under his breath, then realized that he probably shouldn't have done that in front of a man of God.

"Sorry, Reverend…um, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's…" Meowth drew a blank. "Jessie?" he whispered to his stomach. 

"Shut up, you idiot! You'll blow our cover!" Jessie hissed as she reached up and pinched Meowth's legs.

"Oh! Hey!" Meowth yelped.

"Reverend Jesse O'Hay? That's an unusual name," Professor Oak commented as he studied the strange-looking man. "Excuse me, Reverend, but what denomination are you affiliated with?" He had noticed that the reverend was wearing not only a clerical collar, but a yarmulke as well. Meowth had wanted to make sure that he had covered all bases.

"Uh…I'm a Meowthodist!"

"I thought you were Episcopalian, Professor," said Tracey.

"I am, but I guess Reverend O'Hay will have to do. Come inside, Reverend, and Tracey will show you where to perform the ceremony."

As Tracey took the odd-looking clergyman outside to the garden in the back, Professor Oak sighed and leaned against the door. He had spent most of the previous night trying to round up the escaped Beedrill. Between that and being nervous about the upcoming ceremony, he hadn't had much sleep. And now this business with the reverend canceling…he felt a headache coming on.

Delia found him collapsed on the couch with a cold cloth on his forehead.

"Samuel? Are you all right?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice and opened his eyes. "Delia? What are you doing here? I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Oh, I know, but I wanted to make sure that you weren't getting cold feet. Are you feeling all right?"

"I'll be glad when this day is over," he sighed. "I didn't realize that there were so many things to do before a wedding."

"Would you rather just elope?" she said with a teasing smile.

"It's a little late for that, seeing that the ceremony starts in two hours," he said as he looked at his watch.

"Well, here's some incentive for you to not run out on me," she said as she climbed atop him. "That's the main reason why I came over. I thought you might like to see what I'll be wearing tonight." She proceeded to unbutton her sweater to reveal a sexy negligee.

"Ooh, Samuel!" Delia giggled as he ran his hands over her torso. As they started kissing, Gary walked into the room.

"Aw, jeez, Grandpa! Can't the two of you wait until _after_ the ceremony?"

Delia quickly jumped up and pulled her sweater on, her face red with embarrassment.

"Uh, I'd better go get ready," she said as she hurried out the door. "I'll see you later, Samuel. Gary."

Gary raised his eyebrows in his grandfather's direction, shook his head, and went outside to attend to the arriving guests.

--- 

"Jess, I don't know nothin' about performin' a wedding ceremony!" Meowth panicked as he stood on the raised platform in the garden.

"Just make up something," Jessie growled. "And make it snappy! You're getting heavy!" She shrugged her shoulders to adjust Meowth's weight on top of them, and he nearly tumbled off into the nearby bushes. 

Meanwhile, Delia, assisted by her maid of honor Misty, was busy inside getting into her wedding gown.

"Oh, Mrs. Ketchum, you're so beautiful," Misty exclaimed as she fluffed the veil and placed it on Delia's head. "I hope that someday I'll get married and look as lovely as you do."

"Thank you, Misty." Delia said as she and Misty started pinning the headpiece in her hair. "I hope you do, too."

The door crashed open and a garish-looking, purple-haired woman barged in.

"Ah, there you are, dearies! It's almost time for the ceremony! Can't keep everyone waiting, you know!"

"Who are you?" a puzzled Delia and Misty said in unison.

"Who am I? Why I'm the wedding coordinator, of course."

"Do you remember hiring a wedding coordinator?" Delia asked Misty.

"No."

"Why I can't believe that you forgot that you hired me to make your big day as perfect as it could be," the purple-haired lady said in flamboyant indignation. "Now let's get going! All those Pokémon …I mean, people are waiting," she said as she ushered Delia and Misty out of the bedroom.

--- 

Back in the garden, Brock and Gary were showing the guests to their seats.

"Who in the world is that vision of loveliness?" Brock gasped as a buxom brunette made her way toward them.

"Oh, it's just my sister," Gary said disinterestedly. "She flew up from school last night. Hello, Mayfly."

"Shut up, Garilla," snarled May Oak as she smacked her brother on the head. "It's nice to see you, too, by the way." 

Behind them, Ash snickered. "Garilla? I'm gonna have to remember that one."

"My name is Brock, and it will be my honor to escort a lady as lovely as the month that bears her name to her seat." He offered her his arm.

Ash rolled his eyes. 

"I think I'm gonna puke," Gary retched.

May ignored her brother. "That's very sweet of you," she said as she smiled and batted her eyes at the love-struck Brock, "But I'm going to be in the wedding party. I need to go say 'hi' to Grandpa and then get dressed."

"Well, if you need any help getting dressed," Brock said eagerly, "Be sure to give me a call! I'll be happy to help!"

"Let's go, loverboy," Ash said as he grabbed Brock's ear and dragged him away. This was normally Misty's job, but since she wasn't around he would have to fill in.

--- 

"Now did I forget anything else? I'm sure there must be something I've forgotten," Professor Oak worried as he paced nervously in his bedroom. "All right, calm down, Samuel," he muttered to himself as he took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "It wouldn't do for you to have a heart attack on your wedding day."

As he spotted a familiar picture on the dresser, he smiled and picked it up. It was a picture of him and his first wife Rose on their wedding day many years ago. "Where does the time go?" he wondered out loud as he touched Rose's picture. It seemed like only yesterday that he was nineteen years old and marrying his high school sweetheart. Now he was sixty-three years old and marrying a woman young enough to be his daughter. Matter of fact, his son had gone to school with Delia.

__

Too bad Robert couldn't be here, he thought. Like his father, Robert Oak was also a researcher, but had decided to study meteorology instead of Pokémon. He was currently stationed in Antarctica and had sent his father an e-mail the night before saying that the weather was too bad for him to fly back for the wedding. Even though Robert and Gary's mother had been divorced for years, Gary was still disappointed that his father couldn't be there for the wedding. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Tracey opened the door. "Hey, we'd better get out there, Professor. The wedding coordinator says that it's time to start."

"Wedding coordinator? I don't remember hiring a wedding coordinator." 

Tracey shrugged his shoulders. "Well, whatever. But it is time to start the ceremony. How are you feeling?"

Professor Oak grinned nervously. "A little jittery, perhaps."

"'A normal physiologic reaction to stress caused by increased release of adrenaline from the adrenal medulla, resulting in increased heart rate and respiration, nausea, and sweating.' I remember that from your paper on the physiology of stress and its effects on various types of Pokémon."

__

He reminds me so much of Robert at his age, Professor Oak thought as Tracey helped him straighten his tie_. _

"I'm impressed, Tracey. You'll make a fine researcher someday."

"Thanks, Professor," Tracey said, somewhat embarrassed at the unexpected compliment from his mentor. "Let's head on out there and get you hitched."

--- 

"Jessie."

"Whazzat?" Meowth looked around to see who was talking to him, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Jess! Meowth!" The voice was coming from the bushes.

Jessie turned away from the audience of onlookers and stuck her head out of the robe. "James?"

A heavily made-up, purple-wigged James peered out from the hedge surrounding the platform where Reverend O'Hay (aka Jessie and Meowth) stood. 

"Everything's going according to plans," he whispered. "I've got everyone out of the house. While you and Meowth take care of the wedding ceremony, I'll sneak in and steal all those unguarded Pokémon!" 

"Just hurry it up, James! I'm about to die of heat exhaustion under this robe, and Meowth isn't getting any lighter!"

"Hey, it's no fun for me either," Meowth chimed in. "This beard itches."

"Reverend?"

"Yipes!" Jessie quickly ducked back under the robe as Meowth turned around to face Tracey. James hurried back to the house to figure out which Pokémon to steal first.

"Uh, yes, my son. What is it?" a flustered Meowth stammered as he tried to get back into character.

"We're ready for the ceremony to start, Reverend. Whenever you're ready."

"Okay. Bless you, my child. Go in peace." Meowth waved his paw. 

"Don't go overboard, Meowth," Jessie said as she tugged his tail.

As Tracey and Professor Oak took their places at the platform in front of Meowth, the string quartet began the processional. The guests smiled as Togepi, guided by Pikachu, tottered down the aisle scattering flower petals, followed by Mimie carrying two rings on a velvet pillow. Next came May, escorted on both sides by a giddy Brock and frowning Gary. Misty winked at Ash as she started up the aisle.

"Ready, Mom?" Ash asked as he offered her his arm.

"Your father would be so proud of you today," Delia told her son as she smiled at him and gently touched his cheek. "You remind me so much of him."

"Aw, Mom. Don't make me start crying," Ash said as he felt a lump forming in his throat. He quickly swallowed as the processional ended and the wedding march began.

As he caught the first sight of Delia being led down the aisle by her son, Samuel was overcome by emotion.

__

She's so beautiful.

He tried hard to fight back the tears forming in his eyes as Ash kissed his mother and gave her arm to the man who would soon be his stepfather. 

__

Calm down, you sentimental old man. You don't want to embarrass yourself by falling apart in front of everyone.

As Delia smiled at him, he could see the tears of joy in her eyes, too. 

As the music ended, the congregation sat down and all eyes turned to Reverend Jesse O'Hay, who was sweating nervously atop the platform.

"Uh…we're gathered here today to join the ol' Professor and his woman in…Holy Matrimony, did you rob the cradle or what?!" Meowth exclaimed at the sight of Delia.

Professor Oak stared at Meowth in disbelief.

"Whoa, you sure picked a hottie, you sly ol' dog!" Meowth said as he winked at Professor Oak, who was gaping at him in open-mouthed shock.

"Hey, twerp, you got a nice-lookin' mom!" Meowth called over to Ash. 

"Twerp?" There were only three people (or rather, two people and one Pokémon) who called Ash that. "Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat and snatched the beard off of Meowth.

"Hey, it's Meowth!" Misty exclaimed.

"Uh-oh, our cover's blown," Meowth said as he fell backwards off of Jessie's shoulders and landed in a huge flower arrangement. Jessie stood up and threw the robe off.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie sneered as she began the Team Rocket motto.

Silence.

"I said, 'Prepare for trouble'!"

Silence again.

"JAMES, GET OUT HERE!"

James, who had been inside sampling the wedding cake (after all, Jessie couldn't expect him to steal Pokémon on an empty stomach, could she?), leaped up at the sound of her screeching and ran to her side.

"And make it double," he said as he swallowed the piece of cake and licked the frosting off of his fingers.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right," Meowth said groggily as he struggled to climb out of the basket that held the flowers.

Ash pointed in their direction. "Let's get 'em, guys! Pikachu, thundershock now!" 

Pikachu let loose with a powerful thundershock that nearly electrocuted Team Rocket as Professor Oak grabbed Delia's hand and ran for cover. 

"Arbok, go!" Jessie's snake Pokémon appeared in a flash of light. 

"Victreebel, let's do it!" James said as the giant plant Pokémon appeared and then swallowed James. "Not me, them!" He whimpered helplessly as he struggled to extricate himself.

"Let's give them a hand, Scyther!" Tracey released his bug Pokémon.

"Go, Poliwrath!" Misty threw her Poké ball and Psyduck appeared. "Oh, no, not you!"

"Psy?" Psyduck took one look at the melee and started running hysterically down the aisle.

"Go, Onix!" Brock's giant rock Pokémon appeared with a roar.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Gary chimed in. "Eevee, let's get 'em!"

The guests scattered in all directions as the Pokémon battle began. 

"Do you still want to elope?" Samuel asked as he and Delia crawled away from the fray on their hands and knees. A piece of wedding cake flew past and hit him in the face. Another piece of cake landed on Delia's headpiece and knocked it to one side.

"Sorry I'm so late," Reverend Martin said as he came running up to the couple and was promptly hit in the eye by a flying tomato.

Samuel and Delia started laughing hysterically.

"At least this is one wedding we'll never forget," Delia smiled as she wiped the cake from her fiance's face.

"Can it get any worse than this?" Samuel asked as he started licking the icing from her fingers.

"I think it's about to," Delia said, pointing up at the sky where dark clouds had started forming overhead. A giant raindrop hit her in the eye, then the sky opened up. People and Pokémon ran for cover as the rain started pouring.

"Maybe we should've eloped," Delia laughed as her veil wilted and started sticking to her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, the wedding resumed. The waterlogged guests had assembled in the Oak laboratory and watched as Delia, wearing her usual pink sweater, yellow shirt, and blue skirt, and Professor Oak in his standard outfit of red shirt, khaki slacks, and white lab coat, took their vows. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Samuel and Delia Oak," Reverend Martin concluded.

Everyone cheered as the newlyweds kissed.

--- 

Later on that evening, the reception was in full swing. At first the mood had been romantic and sentimental; nearly everyone had shed a tear as the newlyweds had their first dance, then again as Delia danced with her son. But as the evening progressed and the champagne flowed, everyone started to loosen up and the party became more and more raucous. The band was playing a lively polka as the guests whirled around on the lab/dance floor. 

"Don't forget about Sandslash, 

Exggecute and Rapidash,

Lickitung and Porygon…everybody Polkamon!"

Brock and May had danced together all night and were now busy making out in a corner while Gary scowled in their direction. Ash and Misty were laughing as they attempted to dance the polka. The couple whirled about just in time to avoid stepping on Pikachu and Togepi, who were merrily dancing under their feet. Mimie, who had accidentally consumed a cup of spiked punch, was swinging from the crane that was suspended from the lab's high ceiling. Tracey spun Professor Ivey around the dance floor until she collided with a table and sent it crashing to the floor.

"Oh no, there goes my computer!" Samuel fretted as it slid off of the table and broke into several pieces.

"Forget about it now, Samuel," Delia said as she led him off of the dance floor. "Ash and his friends can clean it up tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him. "Right now, it's time to get started on our honeymoon," she said seductively. Even though they had been lovers for several years, they had agreed to not make love for a month prior to the wedding so they could fully enjoy their wedding night.

"Should we tell everyone that we're going upstairs?" Samuel said as he looked back at the crowd that was slowly destroying his lab.

"I think they'll figure it out for themselves," Delia said as she took his hand and led him upstairs.

--- 

Delia gasped as she saw the candle-lit bedroom. 

"Samuel, it's so beautiful. How romantic."

"Do you like it?" 

"I love it," she smiled as she kissed him. "Now let me go put on something that I think you'll like."

He was in the middle of taking off his shirt when Delia emerged from the bathroom in the sexy white negligee that she had worn for him earlier. His hands eagerly resumed their exploration from earlier that day. 

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Delia?"

"Tell me," she breathed in his ear.

"Better still, I'll show you." He lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

--- 

"I can't see a thing." James and the rest of Team Rocket were in a tree outside the bedroom window. James had a pair of binoculars and was trying to see inside the house.

"That's because you've got the lens caps on, you dolt," Meowth snarled.

"Oh." James removed them. "Yes, that's much better." 

"What are they doing, James? Are they away from the lab?"

"Yes, they're away from the lab and they're….YEEEESH!" James nearly dropped the binoculars.

"Hey, don't lose those!" Meowth grabbed the binoculars and looked into the window. "Whoa!"

"Let me see," Jessie ordered as she snatched the binoculars from Meowth. "Oh my," she said in stunned disbelief as she peered through the window. "Not bad for an old man."

"Well, it's safe to say that they're otherwise preoccupied, so let's go get some Pokémon!" Meowth started to move down the branch that held all three of them.

"Wobbuffet!"

Jessie turned at the sight of her Pokémon, who saluted her. "Wobbuffet, what in the world are you doing outside of your Poké ball?" A sharp crack echoed through the air. The extra weight of Wobbuffet had caused the tree branch to snap.

"Looks like Team Rocket's falling down on the job again!"

--- 

"What was that noise?" Delia asked.

"Never mind that," Samuel told her as he tossed her nightgown on the floor. "Let's get back to business at hand, shall we?"

"Mmmm, that feels so good," she purred. "Oh, don't stop, Samuel, that feels wonderful…oh, yes, Samuel…right there…yes."

She heard a sharp crick as he grabbed his back. "Oh God, my lumbago!" 

"What's wrong?"

"My back," he moaned in pain. "It's acting up again."

"Oh, I told you not to pick me up earlier." 

"I was just trying to be romantic," he said through clenched teeth.

"Let me get you one of those muscle relaxants," Delia said as she ran to the bathroom. "Here," she said as she handed him the pill and a glass of water.

He looked down sorrowfully at the pill. "Delia, if I take one of these, then the honeymoon will definitely be over for tonight."

"That's okay. I think it's over either way. At least this way you won't be in any pain."

He reluctantly swallowed the pill.

"Why don't I get you a hot water bottle or heating pad?" she suggested as he laid back on the bed.

He nodded and she went off to find the hot water bottle. 

"There. This should fix you up," she said as she placed the bottle against his aching back.

"Thanks," he said quietly as she sat back down on the bed. "Delia, I'm so sorry. I wanted tonight to be special for you."

"Well, it was definitely memorable," she smiled.

"Why in the world did you marry an old man like me?" he lamented. "I can't even consummate my marriage because I'm falling apart. And the sad part is that it's just going to get worse as the years go by."

"Samuel, I married you for better or worse, in sickness and in health, and 'til death do us part. Remember? I don't care if we can't make love tonight. We have the rest of our lives to do that."

"It's not just that, Delia. What if we have children? I'm already a grandfather, probably will soon be a great-grandfather after the way Brock and May were carrying on tonight. What are you going to do when I'm a doddering, senile, ninety-year old man?"

Delia thought about it for a second as she did the math in her head. "When you're ninety, I'll be sixty-four...almost the same age as you are now." She laid down beside him and started massaging his back. "You worry too much, Samuel. When you're ninety and I'm sixty-four, I'll be right there beside you the same way I am now. Besides, don't they say that having a young wife helps keep you young?"

He chuckled. "I suppose that's true. You have been good for me these past few years." He yawned as the muscle relaxant started to take effect.

"We can try again in the morning. Let's get some sleep." She reached up to blow out the candles when the bedroom door swung open and in stumbled Brock and May, who were obviously intent on doing the same thing Delia and Samuel were. 

"May?"

"Grandpa?"

"Brock?"

"Mrs. Ketchum? I mean, Mrs. Oak?"

"Oh, no. I thought this was the spare bedroom," a red-faced May apologized as she straightened her clothes. 

"Uh, excuse us," said Brock as he quickly shut the door.

"Remind me to fix the lock on that door," Samuel muttered as he fell asleep.

--- 

"And you and Daddy lived happily ever after. What a great story," Laurel yawned.

"Yes, and now it's time for you to go to sleep, young lady."

As Delia tucked in her sleepy daughter, the door to the bedroom slowly opened.

"Daddy!" Samuel came into the room and bent down to kiss his daughter.

"Laurel, why in the world are you still awake? It's way past your bedtime."

"Mom was telling me the story about when you and she got married. It was so funny. I hope Ash and Misty's wedding will be just as fun tomorrow."

__

I hope not, Samuel thought. It had taken him weeks to get the lab back in working order following their wacky wedding and wild reception.

--- 

"I can't believe my little boy is getting married tomorrow," Delia sniffed as she and Samuel laid in bed. "Where does the time go? I can't even believe that Laurel is seven already. It seems like just yesterday that she was a baby."

"Well, they say that time flies when you're having fun," Samuel said as he put his arms around his wife.

Delia snuggled against him and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Samuel?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to have another baby?"

He smiled. "You're joking, right?" 

When Delia didn't say anything, he looked down and saw from the look on her face that she wasn't kidding.

He was shocked. "Delia, you can't be serious."

"Why not? I'm forty-six. Well, I'll be forty-seven when the baby comes. That's still young enough."

"But I'm seventy-two, Delia. Seventy-three in a couple of months. If we have another baby, instead of me pushing it in a stroller, he or she will be pushing me in my wheelchair."

Delia smiled at the ridiculous mental image. 

"Sometimes I worry about that with Laurel," he continued. "That I won't be around to see her graduate from school, see her get married, have children of her own."

"But isn't that why you married me? To keep you young?" Delia kissed her husband. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you stick around long enough to see Laurel have children of her own." 

"Promise?"

"I promise." Delia reached over and started undoing the buttons of his pajamas. "Even though we might not be able to have another baby, it might be fun to try."

He sighed in mock exasperation. "Delia, you are trying to put me in an early grave, aren't you?"

She smiled wickedly as she reached under the blanket.

"Come here, you." As he tugged at the straps of her nightgown, the bedroom door opened.

"Mom? Dad?"

Delia gasped as she quickly pulled her nightgown back on. "Laurel Samantha Oak, how many times have I told you to knock before you come into someone's room?"

"Sorry, Mom, but I just can't sleep." Laurel hopped on her parents' bed. "Can you tell me another story?" 

"Remind me to fix the lock on that door," Samuel muttered.

THE END


End file.
